


The Young and the Restless

by bgoodg



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme prompt, "Established relationship; fluff. Their big plans to attend some fancy New Year's Eve/charity gala/whatever party are shot when Robert catches the flu, but Saito's perfectly happy to stay home and dote on him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young and the Restless

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and not written for profit. The characters mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners. No defamation is implied.

Robert's pretty sure he could drown in the comforter Saito has wrapped around him. Not that Saito would let that happen but the possibility is still there.

He's huddled in the king size bed, TV turned to daytime soap operas, box of crackers and tumbler of ginger ale next to him. They're suppose to be meeting with their wedding planner to look at venues but Robert woke with a fever and sore throat and Saito had ordered him not to leave the bed.

Normally Robert would have protested. Riding around the city wouldn't be that taxing. He could talk through the headache and just stay in the car if he was too tired, but Saito wouldn't hear any of it.

"We will reschedule for next week," Saito explained away.

Robert sinks into the couch and comforter. Their apartment is as modern and spacious as one would expect from men with their net worth.

"What are you watching?" Saito settles himself next to Robert, checking his temperature with the back of his hand.

"Young and the Restless, I want to see if Chance and Chloe get back together."

"I thought they were already engaged."

Robert smiles, and Saito says he never pays attention when Robert watches the DVRed episode. "No, they separated after Chance slept with that district attorney lady."

Saito's mouth twitches into a frown. They sit in silence for a few moments until Robert gets tired and inches so that he can lay his head on Saito's shoulder.

"It was sad," Robert starts when he realizes he can't fast forward through the commercials when watching in real time. "Chloe and Chance were really cute together. They got engaged about the time we did too," He mumbles, "and I don't like that other girl at all."

Saito hmms and agrees and lets Robert fall asleep on his pale lavender button up.

***

The next morning Robert doesn't even try to get out of bed, his head hurts, his lungs hurt, his throat hurts and Robert just asks if Saito can turn the TV to CBS.

***

It's a small cold that still manages to knock him off his feet for a couple of days. Saito stays home the entire time, bringing Robert whatever he needs and making sure he sleeps instead of typing on his Blackberry.

Robert returns to work with a fury, trying to get caught up on three days of bed rest, not to mention get the wedding plans back on track. That means it takes almost a week for Robert to find time to sit down and watch his recorded soaps.

Saito comes home around midnight, when Robert is nearly finished with this weeks episode and settles on the couch next to his fiance.

Robert startles at the televised gunshot, watching in silence as the last recorded minutes play out. "I can't believe they shot Chance," he finally says.

"Was the development not to your liking?" Saito asks with a little too much interest.

Robert narrows his eyes, looking over at Saito who very determinately stares at the TV. "Did you somehow convince the writers to shoot Chance?"

Saito, because he is a very powerful businessman and has no interest in silly soap operas, very calmly replies, "Chance should not have cheated on his fiance." He grabs Robert's hand and smiles, "Want to pick out invitations tomorrow?"


End file.
